Brushes that have been used in the car wash industry in the last several years (see FIG. 1) have been made with cleaning material in pad-form of cloth and, in some cases, pad-form of foam. These have been quite successful. The most popular type of brush unit for cleaning the front, sides and rear of vehicles is approximately six feet (6′) high. Actually there is usually an upper brush about four feet (4′) tall with material quite sparse to avoid mirror and aerial problems that would be distorted, bent or broken if this upper brush is too dense. However, since this is the cleanest part of the vehicle, a sparse brush cleans this part of the vehicle quite well. Below this brush and usually on the same shaft is the lower brush which must have an adequate amount of material to clean the dirtiest part of the vehicle, namely the rocker panel area, and also have enough “body” to prevent the brush core from coming too close to the vehicle and causing damage to the vehicle and/or the brush. The bottom brush or bottom area of a single, taller brush is what determines how close the entire brush core(s) gets to the vehicle.
In a constant effort to attempt to better the quality of vehicle washing by upgrading the brushes, I have studied the structural requirements to determine what it would take to do that and whether it be practical. After listening to what car-wash owners saw as some shortcomings of standard brushes of the FIG. 1 type, I determined that for a brush to clean with maximum efficiency and eliminate the “cleaning misses”, the brush core would need to be as small as practical in order to penetrate the hard-to-get-at areas, such as behind mirrors and into crevices and vehicle curves and also the backs of vehicles. Not only must the brush core be small but it must “hug” the vehicle throughout its cleaning cycle. By “hugging” the vehicle:    1) the brush should not move excessively from the vehicle's mirrors or other protrusions and the corners of the vehicle and    2) the brush should be in smooth contact with the vehicle in such a manner that the distance between the brush core and the outermost part of the vehicle always remains quite constant and is usually between five inches (5″) and eleven inches (11″) (approximately).